Akuma
by Sorashikamaru
Summary: En Japón, Shikamaru, heredero de una casa feudal, busca esposa. En la lejana Alemania, Temari, es raptada en medio de la noche. ¿Cómo se entrelazarán los destinos de estos jóvenes nobles? LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Ya vienen los lobos.**

Corría el año 1753 cuando en las calles de un pequeño pueblo en Alemania del sur una muchacha de aproximadamente 23 años corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su casa, puesto que habían dado el toque de queda hacía una hora. Era aún una época oscura, las tinieblas de la noche traían consigo toda clase de peligros, niñas que desaparecían sin motivo estaban a la orden del día. "_Son los lobos, los lobos se llevan a las niñas vírgenes e inocentes. ¡Se las lleva el diablo!_" Decían los pueblerinos.

Pero a Temari la habían criado para que no se creyera nada de eso. Su padre, uno de los hombres con más poder de la región en la que vivían, le había enseñado a pelear con la espada, a ella y a sus hermanos pequeños. Su madre había muerto al haber dado a luz a su hermano más pequeño, Gaara, por lo tanto Temari no había tenido ninguna figura femenina a su alrededor, su padre no quería que tuviese una dama de compañía y Temari tampoco necesitaba de una. Era una joven independiente, no pensaba dejar que su padre la emparejara con ningún adinerado joven estúpido y machista, era una mujer independiente y se cuidaba muy bien sola.

Solía salir a pasear por el bosque porque le gustaba admirar a la naturaleza, ella amaba la naturaleza desde que era pequeña. No le temía a los estúpidos cuentos de los lobos, no creía en el diablo, en Dios o en cualquiera de esas habladurías de las gentes ignorantes del pueblo. Sin embargo no solía llegar a casa tan tarde, ya había anochecido desde hacía una hora casi y ella aún se encontraba en el bosque, muerta de frío con simplemente puesto el vestido de estar por casa. Ella no le temía a nada ni a nadie pero esa situación le molestaba en lo hondo de su pecho.

"_Tranquila, no va a pasarte nada, simplemente sigue corriendo y llegarás a casa en un periquete_."

Una sensación extraña la acompañaba desde hacía varios minutos, corría y un sudor frío se le empezaba a arremolinar en el cuello, mojándole el pelo que se salía de la coleta, medio deshecha. De pronto escuchó un crujido, pisadas, probablemente sería algún animal.

\- **¿A donde vas tan apurada, jovencita?** – Dijo una voz tosca y demasiado cercana.

Temari se paró en seco, intentó escrutar en la oscuridad del camino pero no veía a nadie, se dispuso a correr aún más deprisa, nadie mejor que ella conocía el camino del bosque, pero en ese momento dos hombres corpulentos, sucios y con cara de pocos amigos aparecieron delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso.

\- **Mi padre es el marqués de estas tierras, si me tocáis os castigarán con la muerte.** – Dijo Temari, intentando sonar lo más tranquila y segura que podía.

Se escuchó una risotada desde atrás, estaba rodeada. Alcanzaba a ver la sonrisa maliciosa que tenían los dos que podía distinguir.

\- **A nosotros nos da igual vuestro padre, señorita. No le haremos demasiado daño si coopera con nosotros, así que procure portarse bien.**

\- **Hijos de puta…** \- Masculló Temari, intentando pensar lo más rápidamente que podía en un plan para salir de este apuro.

\- **Vaya, mal hablada encima ¿Eh? ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a respetar a tus mayores? Tendremos que educarte nosotros.**

Los 3 individuos comenzaron a acercarse a Temari, dos de ellos la agarraron por los brazos y el que estaba detrás de ella le agarró y tiró del pelo hacia atrás. Temari intento luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía con 3 hombres que la sobrepasaban en peso y altura, menos aún si no tenía una espada con ella.

Intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero se había olvidado en qué punto del bosque se encontraba y no estaba segura de que alguien pudiese llegar a oírla. Un golpe seco se estrello en su cara, su nuca y su estómago. Poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, un dolor sordo hacía que le palpitaran las sienes y las ganas de vomitar se intensificaban. Con otro golpe en la cabeza por fin perdió el conocimiento.

\- **Buenas noches, preciosa.** – Dijo uno de los hombres, y los tres estallaron en risas.

Esa noche Temari comenzó a creer que el diablo y los lobos si existían, y se la habían llevado, Dios sabe dónde.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Nubes y Obligaciones.**

Corría el año 1753 en la prefectura de Nara, concretamente, en el palacio del señor feudal, al sur de Japón. Un joven noble se tumbaba en la hierba del jardín que rodeaba palacio, mientras observaba apaciblemente las nubes que alegres danzaban en el cielo, empujadas por una suave brisa que anunciaba el verano.

Shikamaru quería ser como esas nubes, aspiraba a ser igual e idéntico a ellas. Sin preocupaciones, sin lamentaciones y lo más importante de todo, sin ninguna absoluta obligación. Pero el destino había sido caprichoso y le había hecho nacer en el seno de una familia que tenía una fracción de poder, lo cual acarreaba muchas obligaciones, demasiadas para que Shikamaru pudiese aguantarlas.

El habría deseado ser un simple campesino, con su pequeña sección de tierra para cultivar lo necesario para vivir. "_Los dioses quisieron que nacieras príncipe y heredero del titulo de señor feudal de Nara, así que debes aceptarlo, los dioses nunca hacen algo sin un propósito de por medio._" Le decía su padre cada vez que le oía quejarse, cosa que hacía muy a menudo.

\- **¡Nara sama! ¿Dónde está? ¡Nara sama, sus padres le buscan!** – Se oía a lo lejos a uno de los muchos sirvientes del palacio.

\- **Mendokusei…** \- Masculló Shikamaru, su momento de paz al parecer había acabado.

\- **¡NARA SAMA! ¡Por favor, responda!**

Shikamaru se estiró sobre la hierba y tiró el pedazo de madera que tenía en la boca, que había estado masticando concienzudamente desde que se había tumbado. Una vez desperezado, se incorporó y se acomodó los pesados ropajes que llevaba. Cuando salió de entre los arbustos, el sirviente que le había estado buscando se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él y le pidió por favor que se dirigiera al encuentro con sus padres a la sala principal, pues al parecer había pasado algo extremadamente importante.

\- **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscándome?** – Preguntó Shikamaru, con un deje de aburrimiento en la voz.

\- **Apróximadamente media hora, Nara sama…** \- Susurró el sirviente.

\- **Genial…Ahora la vieja estará echando humo.** – Pensó.

Al entrar en la sala principal, Shikamaru se sentó lo menos ruidosa y más rápidamente que pudo en uno de los cojines que habían acomodado en frente de sus padres. Intentó por todos los medios no mirar a sus padres pero finalmente le pudo la curiosidad.

Su madre estaba roja de la rabia y su mirada asesinaba a Shikamaru repetidas veces en su mente. Su padre se encontraba como siempre, digno, erguido y con una expresión insondable. Shikamaru podía entrever también que algo le preocupaba muy en su interior. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que había varios consejeros de su padre sentados a un lado de la estancia. "_¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?_" Pensó Shikamaru.

-** Shikamaru, hijo, como bien sabes pronto cumplirás los 20 años y sabes muy bien lo que dicta la ley del emperador con respecto a esto.** – Empezó el Señor Feudal. Shikamaru le miró interrogativo y al ver que su padre no continuaba paseó la vista por la habitación. – **Es hora de que contraigas matrimonio.**

\- **¿Qué?** – Dijo Shikamaru, sacado de su ignorancia.

\- **Puedes elegir casarte con la mujer que quieras.**

Shikamaru quedó en silencio sopesando lo que le acababan de decir. ¿Casarse? Nunca habría pensado que ese día había llegado. Las mujeres son lo más problemático que existe e iba a tener que lidiar con una por el resto de su vida. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de reflexión, Shikamaru preguntó.

\- **¿Puedo casarme con la mujer que yo elija sin que me pongáis pegas?**

\- **Exacto. Con cualquiera.** – Dijo su padre.

\- **Muy bien entonces, traedme mujeres hermosas y sumisas, yo elegiré con cual me casaré.** \- Shikamaru se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la estancia su padre volvió a hablar.

\- **Tienes hasta final de año, si a finales de invierno no has elegido esposa la elegirán los consejeros por ti.**

Shikamaru salió de la habitación con una extraña sensación encima y volvió a recostarse en la hierba de su escondrijo del jardín.

* * *

Hola, publico seguido este segundo capítulo para que se pueda entender bien la historia, los capítulos serán así hasta que pueda juntar a los dos personajes. ¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿Por dónde creéis van los tiros? Dejen reviews! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Un largo viaje.**

Temari lentamente abrió los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiese dormido mal, como si hubiese tenido un mal sueño. La cabeza le palpitaba con un dolor agudo en la parte de la nuca y la coronilla.

\- **Oye, tú… ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?** – Le susurró una voz desconocida.

Temari pronto recordó todo, la habían asaltado tres hombres en el bosque mientras volvía a su casa. Abrió los ojos deprisa pero no se acostumbraba a la penumbra del lugar en el que se encontraba. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, se dio cuenta de que sus manos y pies estaban atados con cadenas las cuales necesitaban llaves para abrirse, como las esposas que les ponen a los presos. Intentó incorporarse pero al intentarlo notó que le dolía muchísimo el estómago.

\- **Intenta no moverte por favor, estás muy mal herida. Llevas días inconsciente.** – Susurró otra vez la voz, femenina, quebrada.

\- **¿Qué queréis… de mi? No tengo.. dinero.** – Intentó decir Temari, quien notaba cada vez más el sabor a hierro de la sangre en su boca.

\- **Me raptaron hace dos semanas… soy igual que tú. No se lo que quieren ni a donde vamos…** \- Susurró otra vez la chica que se encontraba sentada en frente de Temari.

Pasados unos minutos, soportando el dolor, Temari se sentó en lo que parecía ser un carro de madera, con paja y demás sacos, seguramente llenos de comida. Estaban en movimiento. ¿Qué querría esa gente de ella? ¿A dónde se dirigían? Debía estar a kilómetros de su hogar, su padre y sus hermanos estarían buscándola, las gentes del pueblo dirían que se la había llevado el diablo.

\- **Llevas 3 días inconsciente, te he intentado dar de comer pero solo conseguí hacerte beber agua. Paramos dos veces al día para comer.** – Dijo la chica, aovillada en una esquina del carro. Era rubia con el pelo muy largo y unos preciosos ojos azules. Al ver que Temari no contestaba siguió hablando. – **Me llamo Ino, ¿Y tú? ¿Eres noble? Yo soy la hija de un duque del norte, estaba recogiendo flores para mi prometido cuando algo me golpeó la cabeza….**

\- **Temari.** – Respondió esta. –** Soy la hija de un marqués.**

\- **Debes haberte resistido mucho… cuando llegaste sangrabas por la cabeza y por la boca, se te puso la cara muy morada, pensaba que no despertarías más.** – Dijo Ino, algo aliviada. – **No me han tocado.**

\- **¿Perdón?** – Dijo Temari, algo incrédula, pensando que ya las habrían violado.

\- **No me han tocado ni un solo cabello. Me tratan bastante mal, me magullan y me dan poca comida, pero parece que no tienen intención alguna de violarnos.**

Temari se quedó pensativa. ¿Para que querrían raptar a muchachas nobles si no iban a violarlas? Tampoco han pedido algún rescate y no piensan devolvernos a nuestras familias…

En ese momento el carro paró y se abrió la puerta. Uno de los hombres que había agredido a Temari avisó a los demás que se había despertado y estaba aparentemente bien. Ya era tarde y las llevaron a las dos a un claro para que pudieran comer y hacer sus necesidades. A la media hora las volvieron a meter en el carro y siguieron con su viaje.

Esto se repitió día tras día. A Temari ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo y se había medio acostumbrado a la rutina de sus secuestradores. Hablaba a susurros con Ino, pasaban verdadero miedo, no sabían a donde iban ni que querían hacer con ellas. Ino lloraba muy a menudo, sus lágrimas mezcladas con la suciedad negra de la cara la hacían parecer una niña muerta de hambre, Temari hacía todo lo posible por no hacerlo y se tragaba los sollozos.

Habrían pasado unas dos semanas cuando el paisaje cambió drásticamente, hacía un calor extremo, ya no había plantas ni nada que se le pareciese, solo unos extraños árboles con hojas largas como personas. Las dos tenían una vaga idea de dónde se encontraban, puesto que lo que las rodeaba era desierto, un inmenso desierto de arena rojiza. Se encontraban en Persia, posiblemente al lado del mar, ya que el salitre se les pegaba al pelo. Estaban jodidamente lejos de su tierra natal.

\- **Tienes una pinta horrible** – Dijo Ino, quien había terminado de sollozar porque las arcadas se le hacían demasiado violentas.

\- **Tú también** \- Devolvió Temari.

\- **Tengo miedo.**

Temari no respondió.

El carro paró, pero aún no era la hora del atardecer, Ino y Temari se extrañaron y bajaron del carro. Estaban en un puerto y solo había personas con atuendos extraños como los que había visto en los libros que su padre le obligaba a leer. Vio como sus secuestradores hablaban con lo que parecía ser un mercader y este les daba un saco que rebosaba monedas de oro.

Temari e Ino comprendieron que las acababan de vender a un marinero Persa.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo! Dejen Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Orgullo de un padre.**

Había pasado un mes desde que el señor feudal le había dicho a su hijo, Shikamaru, que debía buscar esposa. Desde entonces la vida del príncipe había dado un vuelco curioso, para mal. Shikamaru se pasaba el día teniendo audiencias con diferentes señores feudales y demás nobles del área que querían que aceptara tomar a sus hijas como esposas.

Muchas veces había intentado escabullirse, durante unos instantes, hasta que su madre le encontraba y, furiosa, le arrastraba de vuelta a las salas privadas.

Había conocido a varias mujeres. Algunas demasiado pequeñas y estúpidas, otras demasiado mayores y arrogantes, pero ninguna le llamaba la atención. Para el todas las mujeres eran iguales. Todas increíblemente problemáticas.

Pelo negro largo y sedoso recogido en un peinado especial para la ocasión, kimonos extremadamente caros, maquillaje leve y un abanico tapándoles parcialmente la cara. De vez en cuando sonreían y le miraban de reojo. Todas se repetían, todas eran lo mismo, no había ninguna que le atrajera lo más mínimo.

Estaba claro que todas eran muy atractivas, todas tenían alguna cualidad. Mi hija tocaba el samisén como las diosas. Mi hija teje bordados preciosos. Mi hija es muy buena cantante. Pero nada que impresionara a Shikamaru.

Era un domingo por la tarde y por fin el príncipe encontró un momento en el que podía escabullirse sin que nadie le echara de menos, fue a su rincón especial del jardín y se tumbo en la hierba mientras cogía un palo y empezaba a masticarlo. Ese día no había nubes, pero el cielo tenía un color rosado precioso.

\- **Así que es aquí donde sigues escondiéndote, como cuando eras pequeño.** – Dijo una voz grave en tono burlón, que Shikamaru reconocía a la perfección.

\- **¿No deberías estar haciendo… ya sabes… cosas de señor feudal?**

\- **Yo también puedo escabullirme, ¿sabes?**

El padre de Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara, se tumbó en la hierba al lado de su hijo, imitando su gesto cogió un palillo que había por allí y comenzó a masticarlo. Era increíble el parecido que estos dos tenían. Ambos pelo negro como el carbón, recogido en un tenso moño, misma expresión de aburrimiento, mismos movimientos. Si no hubiese sido por las cicatrices de la cara de Shikaku, que se había procurado en la guerra, puesto que estas le daban un gesto más severo que el de Shikamaru, habrían podido ser confundidos fácilmente con gemelos.

\- **Cuando mi padre me dijo que debía casarme supe inmediatamente que iba a ser con Yoshino.** – Relató Shikaku Nara. – **Me enamoré de tu madre desde el primer día que la vi.**

\- **Papá, sinceramente no sé como me sentiré cuando vea a la correcta. A lo mejor ya la he visto y no me he enterado.**

\- **Oh hijo, eso es lo de menos.** – Dijo, sonriendo suficiente. – **Lo sabrás inmediatamente. Créeme.**

\- **Mendokusai…**

Su padre suspiró. Shikamaru siempre había sido un niño extremadamente vago, al igual que él. Le apenaba saber que a su pequeño le había llegado la hora de crecer, ya no podría distraerse tanto como quería, debía de atender las necesidades del feudo. Shikaku sabía que su hijo era muy inteligente, siempre había sido curioso y todo lo que le decían se quedaba grabado a fuego en su memoria. Iba a ser un gran señor feudal, pero todo señor debe tener a su lado una mujer que le apoye.

\- **Haz que esté orgulloso de ti, Shikamaru.** – Dijo Shikaku, mientras se levantaba, se sacudía los ropajes y volvía a sus tareas.

\- **Descuida, viejo…** \- Susurró Shikamaru, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Dejen reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Interminable.**

Temari ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba raptada. Hacía probablemente poco menos de mes y medio que tres hombres la habían agredido y llevado lejos, tan lejos de su hogar que ya no recordaba como se sentía el agradable clima de su pueblo. El marinero Persa que las había comprado, aparentemente por muchísimo dinero, era realmente el capitán de un barco de carga con especias y varias cosas más. Las habían encerrado en lo que parecía ser el calabozo del barco, la humedad dificultaba la respiración pero ellas ya no se quejaban, de hecho, apenas hablaban. Ino había dejado de llorar, se encontraba en un estado lamentable. De no ser porque de vez en cuando preguntaba cosas a Temari, esta hubiese pensado que se había vuelto demente. Comían en silencio e intentaban adivinar si era de día o de noche.

\- **Creo que llevamos aquí dentro dos semanas.** – Anunció Ino, Temari se limitó a asentir. – **Sabes a donde nos dirigimos, ¿verdad?**

\- **¿África?**

\- **No, China. Nos dirigimos al este, Temari. Allí los demonios deambulan por las calles como si pasearan por el infierno.** – Decía Ino, con un deje de resignación en la voz, aceptando su destino. – **Nos llevan como ofrenda para algún Dios bárbaro que necesite mujeres nobles extranjeras.**

\- **Ino…**

\- **No, nada de Ino. Sabes que es así. No volveremos jamás a nuestro hogar. Considerate muerta…**

Temari guardó silencio, su compañera tenía razón. Probablemente iban a ser sacrificadas en nombre de algún Dios extraño, ser vendidas como esclavas o para quién sabe qué peor de lo que podían imaginar.

Los días continuaban y al parecer el barco había llegado a destinación. Cuando las obligaron a caminar les temblaban las piernas e Ino apenas podía mantenerse erguida. Temari la ayudaba como podía, puesto que ella seguía firme como una roca, nadie iba a humillarla más de lo que la habían humillado ya. Evidentemente estaban en China. Los pueblerinos y marineros las miraban con curiosidad y las señalaban al pasar. Aparentemente a nadie le llamaba la atención que las tuviesen atadas, ni su aspecto sucio y magullado. Los niños se arremolinaban alrededor de las calles para verlas mejor y más de cerca.

Volvieron a ver la misma escena que hacía aproximadamente dos semanas. Las habían vuelto a vender, puestas en un carro y en marcha. Se repetía siempre lo mismo cada par de días. Las vendían y revendían. Ya no tenían ni la menor idea de donde se encontraban. ¿Seguiría siendo eso China o se encontraban ya a los confines del mundo? ¿Tendría razón Ino y se las estaban llevando a algún demonio?

Sin embargo, desde que habían desembarcado las trataban mejor, como pasajeras en lugar de prisioneras. Les habían quitado las cadenas y les habían dado ropa nueva y medianamente limpia. En el carro en el que iban no había excrementos de ningún animal y olía a especias. Ya no se sentían tan sucias.

La última vez que las vendieron fue a otro marinero que, por milagro de Dios, hablaba un poco de alemán, pero aún así las encerró en un camarote con dos lechos de paja.

\- **Llegaremos a destinación dentro de dos días**. – Les dijo, y cerró la puerta con llave.

Como había dicho el capitán llegaron en dos días a destinación, las volvieron a subir a un carro y en menos de 3 días se paró en una ciudad bastante abarrotada de gente. Las llevaron a lo que parecía ser un gran establecimiento a las afueras y una mujer corpulenta las examinó de arriba abajo antes de darle a los captores unas cuantas bolsas llenas de dinero.

\- **A partir de hoy sois de mi propiedad.** – Anunció esta, en un torpe alemán. – **Os encontráis en el imperio de Japón, la tierra del sol naciente. Seguidme.**

Temari e Ino se miraron y dieron un suspiro de alivio. Las habían vendido como esclavas, o al menos algo parecido, pensaban. Finalmente su viaje había terminado.

* * *

Hola! Y aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia! Dejen reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Oro líquido.**

El verano casi había pasado y Shikamaru aún no había conocido a la que iba a ser su esposa durante el resto de su vida y mandato. Poco a poco llegaban menos pretendientes y el consejo se impacientaba. Shikamaru empezaba a temer no encontrar a ninguna mujer y se veía bastante desganado con las pocas audiencias que tenía.

"_Una tarde libre me vendría bien_" Se decía Shikamaru.

Por fin el día llegó y resultó que el joven heredero no tenía ninguna audiencia, por lo que mandó llamar a su mejor amigo, Sai. Segundo hijo de un samurái que residía en Kyoto y que se había trasladado con sus abuelos paternos a Nara cuando era muy pequeño. Normalmente, por regla general impuesta por el Shogun, solo los primeros hijos de un samurái tenían derecho a ejercer de samurái en el futuro. Sai, al ser el segundo hijo, estaba destinado a vivir de la fortuna de su padre y, cuando este muriese, de su hermano. Se les consideraba una vergüenza para la familia puesto que estos individuos se la pasaban holgazaneando. En el caso de Sai era diferente, tenía aspiraciones muy altas y era alguien digno de confianza, por supuesto, sería el consejero de Shikamaru cuando este accediese al Feudo.

Shikamaru y Sai se encontraban tomando té y porqué no, muy muy aburridos. Ambos se miraron cómplices y se cambiaron los lujosos ropajes por unos burdos y normales para poder salir de palacio e ir a pasear por el pueblo sin que nadie los escoltase y molestase, total, nadie iba a reconocerlos puesto que nadie sabía que aspecto tenían los nobles. Los dos escaparon sin ningún problema y se dispusieron a dar una vuelta por los distritos comerciales de Nara.

\- **Así que parece que los consejeros tendrán que elegirte esposa.** – Dijo Sai, intentando sonsacarle algo a su amigo. Ninguno de los dos era de muchas palabras pero tenían un lazo muy fuerte.

\- **Eso me temo…** \- Dijo Shikamaru – **Probablemente sea alguna princesa repipi que tiene una alta posición para con el emperador o shogun.**

\- **¿Y lo aceptarás? No soy idiota, Shikamaru. Te negarás y crearás problemas a tu padre. ¿Porqué no elijes a alguna mujer hermosa que pueda hacerte feliz?**

\- **¿No decías conocerme? No he elegido a ninguna porque dudo que puedan hacerme feliz.**

Ambos pararon en un puesto ambulante de castañas y compraron unas cuantas. A ninguno de los dos les volvían loco, pero a Shikamaru se le habían apetecido en cuanto había olido el olor dulzón, que le recordaba al otoño caluroso que pasaban en Nara. Se habían sentado en una plaza cercana a varios distritos, entre los cuales se encontraban los del placer, los escolares y los comerciales. Pasaban miles de mujeres, algunas con niños, otras con instrumentos, muchas otras eran Maikos o Geishas hermosas, pero ninguna captaba la atención de Shikamaru.

\- **Ya verás como todo sale bien, deja de darle vueltas.** – Dijo Sai, mientras se metía una castaña en la boca.

Shikamaru empezó a mirarle detenidamente. Su amigo era pálido como la luna y de ojos y pelo negro como el carbón. Sabía que muchas, por no decir muchísimas, mujeres estaban prendadas de él. Sin embargo, nunca había hablado de prometidas y tampoco parecía que tuviese intención de casarse, y eso que era un año mayor que Shikamaru.

\- **Shikamaru.** – Llamó Sai, sacando a su amigo de su ensimismamiento, tenía una expresión curiosa, la expresión que Sai ponía cuando veía algo que le resultaba extremadamente interesante. – **Allí.**

Shikamaru miró en la dirección en la que Sai miraba y la vio.

Llevaba un yukata negro con un obi de color rojo fuego. Era más alta que cualquier otra mujer que hubiese visto y su expresión era seria. No denotaba la más mínima pizca de fragilidad que suele emanar de una mujer. Nunca había visto a una chica así. Shikamaru se quedo mirándola embobado cuando ella cruzó su mirada con la de él y sus ojos brillaron. Unos preciosos ojos del color de las hojas reflejadas en un estanque, su pelo era del color del oro liquido. Parpadeó un segundo y aquella preciosa mujer ya no estaba ahí y a saber donde se habría ido.

\- **Shikamaru, se te cae la baba.** – Se rió Sai.

* * *

Hola! Esta será la ultima vez que actualice con dos capítulos nuevos, a partir de ahora serán de uno en uno, gracias a todos por vuestros reviews me han animado muchísimo! Dejen más! Un beso


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Bailes de abanicos.**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Temari e Ino habían llegado a Nara. Las había comprado una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años llamada Tsunade, de origen alemán pero que se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Japón siendo bailarina. A parte de enseñarles el idioma, también se dedicaba a enseñar las danzas tanto tradicionales como exóticas a mujeres no japonesas o asiáticas. "_Las mujeres de más allá del mar tienen mucha demanda en estos tiempos, me pagan con mucho oro cuando digo que tengo unas mujeres rubias o pelirrojas._"

Los primeros días Temari había intentado huir de allí pero sin saber como, Tsunade siempre la descubría, a pesar de que Temari hacía de todo para que no se diera cuenta nadie. Tsunade no era una mala persona, pero aún así utilizaba una vara que tenía guardada en un pequeño armario, por "_el bien de Temari_". No había gritado ni una vez a pesar de que la espalda le escocía. "_No hay sangre, no te quejes. No vuelvas a intentar huir y no te volveré a pegar._"

En cuanto al porqué del rapto, parecía que Tsunade no estuviese enterada de nada y que ella no tuviese nada que ver, pero les repetía que se olvidaran de su antigua vida y que ella iba a ser su nueva familia. Ahora le pertenecían a ella. Temari se prometió a si misma que algún día conseguiría salir de allí para volver a ver a su familia. Ino parecía aceptar su nuevo destino, pero Temari sabía que en el fondo ella echaba tanto de menos su hogar que prefería mentirse a sí misma.

Temari había pasado el día de su cumpleaños aprendiendo alguna danza de abanicos. Ino la había sorprendido al anochecer con una pequeña castaña y una cerilla encendida, simulando una vela. Se habían pasado la noche hablando y descubrieron que lo que les había pasado las había unido como amigas y prometieron que se protegerían la una a la otra. Ya casi había llegado el otoño y cuando salían a por los recados Temari disfrutaba con el olor de las castañas asadas, su comida favorita.

\- **Temari, esos chicos nos miran.** – Decía Ino, sonriendo pícaramente mientras pasaban por la plaza central. Temari vio que uno de ellos tenía castañas y sonrió.

\- **Vamos, antes de que Tsunade se enfade**. – Dijo esta, Ino hizo pucheros.

Al parecer lo que decía Tsunade era cierto. Hombres ricos pagaban muchísimo solo para admirarlas mientras aprendían algunas danzas y tenían que admitir que ambas aprendían con una rapidez extraordinaria y bailaban con una gracia inigualable. Llegó un momento en el que todo el pueblo hablaba de las mujeres rubias que bailaban en la casa de Tsunade.

\- **Temari e Ino, vengan un segundo a mi despacho.** – Anunció Tsunade una tarde de principios de septiembre. – **Ha llegado una carta urgente desde el palacio del señor feudal.**

\- **¿Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotras?** – Preguntó Temari, presuntuosa.

\- **Pues mucho, querida. El día 22 de septiembre requieren de los servicios de todas mis bailarinas de pelo rubio, las cuales sois vosotras dos.**

\- **¿Hay algún evento especial?**

-** Es el vigésimo cumpleaños del príncipe de Nara. La carta habla claro, una de ustedes bailará y la otra tocará el samisén. Creo que es obvio quien hará qué. Lo que verdaderamente me interesa es que lo hagáis lo mejor posible. Lo ha pedido el príncipe en persona.**

Puesto que a Ino se le daban exageradamente bien los instrumentos musicales, Temari iba a tener la tarea de bailar para toda la corte de la persona más importante de Nara, para el futuro señor feudal.

Así comenzaron las dos semanas más exasperantes de la vida de Temari.

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy! Espero que les haya gustado, no es muy largo, lo sé, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, prometo que el siguiente capítulo sí que será largo! Gracias por los review a todos/as, me hacen muy feliz! Un besazo!


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Una fiesta no tan aburrida.**

Finalmente, el día del cumpleaños de Shikamaru llegó. El futuro señor feudal de Nara llevaba sentado aproximadamente 3 horas en un tronillo en la sala de celebraciones del palacio atendiendo a todos sus invitados, que pasaban a saludar y a felicitar y por supuesto, a dejar los numerosos regalos a un lado de la estancia. Al lado derecho de Shikamaru se sentaba Sai quien se divertía mirando las aburridas miradas y expresiones que utilizaba su amigo al dar las gracias por haber venido.

La sala estaba decorada sobriamente, había luces que iluminaban desde farolillos de color rojo intenso. Aquella fiesta era el sueño de cualquier amante de la comida, puesto que cada 5 minutos salían bandejas repletas de manjares, de los que extrañamente Shikamaru no probaba ni bocado. Se encontraba extrañamente nervioso, había algo que no le dejaba pensar con claridad y no se concentraba en la fiesta.

Esto Sai no lo sabía y en realidad nadie excepto el mismo Shikamaru tenía noción de lo que había estado pasando en las ultimas dos semanas, pues desde el día en el que vio a la mujer rubia algo había cambiado en él y decidió, inmediatamente, que aquella mujer iba a ser su esposa y que haría lo que fuese para conseguirla. Y es que el joven príncipe, a pesar de su flojera, se había puesto las pilas y salía todas las noches de palacio a escondidas para ir a buscar a aquella mujer por el pueblo. El caso es que estaba seguro de que ella se había esfumado. Lo cierto es que era cierto que Shikamaru salía de noche a buscarla y que las pocas personas que se encontraba eran borrachos que se dirigían al distrito del placer, pero él mantenía la vaga esperanza de encontrarla.

\- **¿Aún estás pensando en la extranjera?** – Dijo Sai, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- **No…** \- Mintió – **Estoy tan aburrido que podría morirme ahora mismo**.

\- **Tu aburrimiento no durará mucho.** – Sonrió pícaramente Sai.

Shikamaru le miró con extrañeza. Pasó el rato y de repente Sai se levantó y se dirigió al centro de la estancia, pidió silencio puesto que iba a anunciar algo.

\- **Damas y Caballeros, finalmente ha llegado el momento de anunciar mi presente al príncipe feudal de Nara, Shikamaru. Espero que te guste, Feliz cumpleaños.** – Dijo Sai, con la misma expresión de regodeamiento personal que había puesto antes.

Cuando Sai se retiró y se volvió a sentar al lado de Shikamaru se apagaron la mayoría de los farolillos y se cerraron las puertas, dejando la estancia medio a oscuras y una sugerente luz roja iluminó un pequeño circulo directamente en frente de la mesilla en la que estaba Shikamaru.

\- **¿Pero que regalo me has hecho? ¿Una invocación de un Yokai?** – Preguntó Shikamaru, algo sorprendido.

\- **Ya verás, amigo. ¿Que harías tú sin mi?**

Shikamaru miró al frente y vio como una mujer vestida con muchos abalorios se sentaba al margen de la esfera de luz y cargaba con sí un samisén. Desgraciadamente no se distinguía su cara y mucho menos sus rasgos, pero cuando comenzó a tocar la pieza apareció una segunda mujer que peligrosamente se acercaba al centro de la esfera de luz cargando dos abanicos de tamaño considerablemente grande y exageradamente elegantes. Shikamaru nunca había visto unos abanicos así, supuso que eran para alguna de las nuevas danzas sobre las que había escuchado hablar a los sirvientes. La mujer que los portaba estaba tapada completamente por los dos abanicos entrelazados y cuando la música empezó a adquirir un tono bailable, ésta, poco a poco, comenzó a apartar los abanicos hasta posicionarlos a los lados y a Shikamaru casi se le saltan los ojos de las cuencas. Era la mujer rubia que había visto aquella tarde en el pueblo.

Llevaba una especie de kimono negro y una pieza de yukata rojo por debajo que se veía en los bordes del negro, considerablemente abierto en el escote y que dejaba entrever todos sus hombros y un profundo canalillo. El obi era de color rojo también y las mangas eran largas y muy anchas. Daba la impresión de que el kimono se estuviese cayendo puesto que también se veían sus piernas hasta la rodilla y el resto del traje caía a sus pies simulando una larga cola, hubiese parecido una sirena si no se le hubiesen visto los pies descalzos.

Shikamaru había quedado paralizado mirando la danza que estaba llevando a cabo la mujer rubia. La estancia entera se encontraba en profundo silencio. Movía los abanicos con una facilidad y gracia inigualables, y eso que todos habían visto miles de danzas de abanicos. Cuando hubo terminado se volvieron a encender todas las luces y farolillos y las mujeres hicieron una reverencia hacia Shikamaru, quien se había levantado para aplaudir.

\- **¡He decidido!** – Anunció Shikamaru en ese momento, dejando la estancia sumida en un profundo silencio interrogativo. - **¡Ella será mi esposa!**

* * *

¡Hola! Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo y respondiendo a la pregunta del ultimo review: ¡Actualizo todos los jueves-viernes, dependiendo de cuando pueda! En el último capítulo tengo poquitos review y me he desganado bastante, pero fighting, no me rindo. ¡Espero que les guste!


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Campanas de boda.**

Solamente se escuchaba el sumiso canto de los grillos que venían desde el jardín del palacio, algún que otro respirar ruidoso y el remover inquieto de algunos invitados en la sala.

\- **¿Shikamaru?** – Dijo Shikaku Nara mientras se levantaba para ponerle una mano a su hijo en la espalda, mirándole con severidad. – **Que bromas te gusta gastar, eh, hijo mío.**

\- **No es una broma padre**. – Dijo Shikamaru en el tono más serio que podía emplear, acallando las risillas nerviosas que habían surgido con la frase de su padre.

\- **¡Shikamaru Nara no te permito que te cases con una prostituta!** – Gritó enfurecida su madre, Yoshino, mientras también se levantaba del tatami, armando una especie de revuelo entre los invitados.

Varios minutos pasaron sin que nadie se moviese de su sitio, parecía que el tiempo se hubiese parado, hasta que Shikaku dio específicas instrucciones a los sirvientes para que sacaran a todo el mundo del castillo, disculpándose ante todos. Vio como Temari e Ino seguían quietas en el centro de la sala con la cabeza baja y se acercó a ellas.

\- **¿Habláis Japonés? Levantaos.**

\- **No mucho, señor.** – Dijo Ino, quien se había puesto por delante de Temari con un ademán de protegerla.

\- **¿Habéis entendido lo que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está vuestra protectora?**

\- **Hemos entendido perfectamente lo que ha pasado.** – Dijo Temari mientras apartaba a Ino hacia un lado. – **Y no pienso casarme con vuestro estúpido hijo.**

\- **¡Temari! Por favor guarda silencio, es el señor feudal de la…**

\- **Me da igual lo que sea Ino. No pienso quedarme callada en esta situación.**

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru se las estaba viendo con su madre que le soltaba toda sarta de ridiculeces sobre perpetuar la estirpe pura japonesa como era de esperarse de un noble y joven señor feudal de una de las regiones más potentes del país, seguido por una serie de sucesos embarazosos desde su infancia hasta la reciente adolescencia recalcándole lo vago e inútil que era. Sai estaba a su lado observando la situación sin saber exactamente lo que debía hacer, ya que sabía que seguramente le cargarían algo de culpa a él también. Aún así no podía plantearse el huir porque su amigo Shikamaru lo necesitaba.

\- **Mamá, ¿has terminado ya?** – Dijo Shikamaru, harto ya de las habladurías de Yoshino.

\- **No te atrevas a hablarme con ese tono.**

\- **Mamá por favor, soy un adulto ya. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Me habéis dicho que elija a una esposa. Y bien, la he elegido. Es esa mujer rubia y preciosa de ahí.** – Dijo mientras señalaba a Temari, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados delante de un desesperado Shikaku.

\- **¡Shikamaru por favor!** – Suspiró Yoshino.

De repente entró en la estancia una mujer bajita, de pechos enormes y con el pelo rubio de gesto severo, Tsunade. Shikaku se acercó a ella y hablaron durante un par de minutos mientras que Temari, Ino, Shikamaru y demás miraban de lejos la escena y la cara estupefacta de Tsunade. Ino podía jurar que a Tsunade le brillaban los ojos de excitación. Poco después Shikaku se acercó a todos los demás.

\- **Muy bien, he decidido hablar esto en privado con Shikamaru, la señora Tsunade y la chica rubia cuyo nombre aún no conozco.**

\- **No hay nada de lo que hablar.** – Dijo Temari mientras miraba directamente a Shikaku a los ojos y Tsunade le daba una coz en la nuca.

\- **Hablaremos de lo que el señor quiera. Ino, espera aquí hasta que hayamos terminado.**

Se dirigieron los cuatro a una pequeña estancia situada al final de unos interminables pasillos. Temari iba la última de la fila y fulminaba a Shikamaru (concretamente a la nuca de Shikamaru) con la mirada, esperando que se diera cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido, ¿quién se creía el señorito como para exigirle a ella el casarse con él? Estaba más que furiosa, nadie le decía a Temari lo que debía hacer, y menos un señoritingo estirado que parecía varios años más pequeño que ella. Mientras tanto Tsunade pensaba en todo el dinero que conseguiría en el caso de vender a Temari o en su defecto, el pago que aceptaría por negar ese matrimonio. Shikamaru se encontraba en segundo lugar de la fila y no podía estar más seguro de algo en su vida, la chica rubia extranjera se convertiría en suya costaste lo que le costase, como si debía renunciar a sus riquezas por ella, cosa que no le importaba en absoluto. Se encontraba tan abrumado por su belleza que de vez en cuando miraba furtivamente hacia atrás pero no conseguía mirarle a los ojos, por miedo de que estos se encontraran. Entraron a la estancia, era una sala rectangular, con una pequeña mesa en el centro. Todos se sentaron. Shikaku y Shikamaru en un lado, Tsunade frente a Shikaku y Temari frente a Shikamaru.

\- **Bien, ahora que estamos solos, por favor, Shikamaru, expón ante nosotros el porqué quieres casarte con una desconocida que encima ejerce el trabajo de la prostitución.** – Dijo Shikaku mientras miraba compasivo a Temari.

\- **¡No soy una prostituta! ¡Soy una noble que ha sido raptada de su país y traída a este lugar lleno de personas estúpidas!** – Gritó Temari, manteniéndose erguida y severa como ella sola podía serlo.

\- **¡Cállate niña estúpida! Perdonadla por favor, me cuesta un poco controlarla, es muy temperamental… recibirá un escarmiento más tarde.** – Dijo Tsunade, más severa que Temari, lo cual hizo que esta se callara de golpe y bajara el semblante. – **Y por favor, yo no mantengo una casa de prostitutas, mantengo una casa de bailes, no vendemos nuestro cuerpo. Puedo garantizar que las mujeres bajo mi tutela son completamente vírgenes.**

\- O**h, vaya. Eso sinceramente es algo que me alivia muchísimo. Pero aún así quiero escuchar la razón por la que mi hijo ha elegido a una muchacha plebeya en lugar de las miles de jóvenes nobles que le han sido presentadas.**

\- **Si se me permite, señor, tengo entendido que Temari no es una plebeya. Es una noble de alto rango que procede de mi país natal, Alemania, en Europa. Fue raptada mientras se encontraba fuera de casa y traída hasta mi de alguna manera que desconozco, para su gran suerte decidí quedarme con ella y con la otra muchacha, Ino. Por lo que técnicamente es una muchacha noble y vírgen.** – Anunció Tsunade, dejando a Shikaku con una clara incomodidad ante lo que podría salir de todo esto.

Estaba claro que Shikaku quería lo mejor para su hijo, y de verdad que quería escuchar sus razones ahora que sabía que la única pega que tenía Temari era el hecho de que fuese extranjera. Pero esto podía abrir las posibilidades de amistad con otro país más allá de China y era una gran oportunidad.

\- **Muy bien. Hijo, responde a mi pregunta.**

Shikamaru estaba sentado mirando a Temari, quien tenía la cabeza gacha con los ojos apretados y en una posición bastante tensa. Pensaba en todo lo que tendría que haber sufrido, ser apartada de su familia y llevada a un lugar tan lejano y diferente. Se dijo a sí mismo que la sacaría del pueblo y le daría una vida digna en palacio.

\- **Papá, ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que cuando viste a mamá por primera vez lo supiste? Yo la vi una tarde de verano en una de mis escapadas al pueblo con Sai. Estaba comiendo castañas y la vi a lo lejos mientras me sonreía. Ahí supe que ella debía de ser mi esposa.**

Temari levantó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando directamente a los ojos de Shikamaru. Así que él era el chico de las castañas, aquel que le había recordado lo mucho que le gustaban y le había hecho sentir por un momento como si se encontrase en casa. Tsunade y Shikaku sonreían, una por todo el dinero que iba a sacar de ello y otro por que de verdad podía ver lo enamorado que estaba su hijo, que por fin había demostrado interés en otra cosa que no era estar tumbado en la hierba mirando las nubes.

\- **Está bien. Apruebo este matrimonio.**

\- **¿De verdad? – Preguntaron Shikamaru y Tsunade al unísono.**

\- **Si, claro. Ahora debo hablarlo con tu madre. Señora Tsunade, por favor, a partir de hoy Temari se quedará a vivir en palacio. Nos volveremos a ver mañana para concretar los detalles del pago.**

\- **¡Un momento!** – Gritó Temari, levantándose de su asiento. - **¡YO NO QUIERO CASARME CON ÉL Y NO PIENSO HACERLO!**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO EL NO HABER PUBLICADO EN MESES! TT_TT Os pido mil perdones! He estado bastante ocupada con todos los exámenes y con varios papeleos. Por eso os he recompensado con un capítulo bastaaaaante largo, me ha costado mucho volver al hilo de la historia después de 3 meses. Espero que os guste y que aún la sigáis con mucho amor!

Espero reviews, y que os guste!


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Todo irá bien.**

\- **¿Cómo que te niegas a casarte? ¡Eres una niña insolente y malcriada!** – Gritaba Tsunade mientras también se levantaba y zarandeaba del brazo a Temari con todas sus fuerzas.

\- **No sois nadie para decidir lo que debo hacer con mi vida. Aquí nadie me ha preguntado por mi opinión. ¡Esto es una vergüenza! ¡No voy a casarme con un crío con cara de perezoso!** – Decía Temari mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Tsunade, que era tan fuerte que juraría que le iba a arrancar el brazo de un tirón, más tarde le saldrían morados.

-** ¡TEMARI! TE ORDENO QUE TE CALLES AHORA MISMO O VOY A DARTE LATIGAZOS.**

Shikamaru, ante la situación en la que se encontraba se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a separar a las dos mujeres y así poder aclarar las cosas con Temari, no comprendía el porque una muchacha pobre lejos de su hogar decidiría no aceptar en matrimonio a un príncipe. Es decir, tenía un palacio, tenía dinero, lo tenía todo. ¿Qué es lo que iba mal? ¿Qué le hacía negarse? ¿Acaso era una táctica para así hacerla desear más?

\- **Señora, por favor, suéltela, va todo bien.**

\- **Príncipe usted no entiende, ella huirá si la suelto.**

\- **No huiré.** – Dijo Temari, tramando un plan rápido. Esta era su última oportunidad de huir.

En cuanto Tsunade la soltó, propinó un escupitajo a Shikamaru murmurando las palabras "Estúpido niñato" y abrió la puerta más cercana a ella para salir corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos. El shock en la sala era evidente, Shikamaru y Shikaku habían quedado petrificados y Tsunade estaba roja de rabia, podía jurar por Dios que le arrancaría todos los pelos a esa putilla de niña desagradecida en cuanto la atrapara, porque oh sí, la atraparía. Poco después un sirviente encontró a Temari intentando abrir la puerta principal sin ayuda, todos acudieron al lugar y Tsunade agarró a Temari por los pelos mientras la tiraba al piso, de tierra, ensuciándola toda, escupiéndole y pegándole varias patadas delante de Shikamaru, Shikaku y unos cuantos guardias que se habían apostado detrás de los señores en caso fuese necesario.

Temari no gritaba, simplemente gemía, un gemido que se parecía más a un gruñido que a un lamento. Shikamaru, harto de ver como magullaban a la chica mandó unos guardias a parar el conflicto. Agarraron a Tsunade como pudieron porque esta se resistía y entonces Shikaku habló.

\- **Shikamaru, visto lo visto esta mujer se niega a casarse contigo. ¿Qué harás?**

\- **No me importa lo que opine, padre.** – Dijo Shikamaru, Temari yacía en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente. – **No pienso dejar que se quede con esta mujer. A partir de este mismo instante, Temari se quedará a vivir en Palacio indefinidamente, no hace falta que traigáis sus pertenencias. Mañana mandaremos a un mensajero con una bolsa de oro y la aceptaréis sea cual sea el contenido. ¿Me habéis entendido?**

\- **S-Sí, señor…** \- Dijo Tsunade, sorprendida.

\- **Muy bien. Idos. Por favor, que alguien transfiera a Temari a una habitación de invitados y que acuda un médico inmediatamente a consultar su estado.** – Dijo Shikamaru, mientras se daba media vuelta, dirigiéndose al interior del palacio.

Shikamaru no solía ponerse serio en ninguna ocasión. Lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo y prefería que las personas hicieran las cosas que ellos quisieran, pero no podía soportar ver como lastimaban a su futura mujer, había algo en Temari que le llamaba profundamente pero que también le daba algo de miedo. Nunca había visto a una chica comportándose de esa manera irrespetuosa, y mucho menos aguantando una paliza. ¿A quién se le ocurriría tratar así a una mujer indefensa? No pensaba dejar que Tsunade se quedara con Temari un momento más.

Se reunió con su madre y Sai, quienes estaban en un pequeño salón tomando un té.

\- **¿Y bien, hijo?**

\- **Se llama Temari. A partir de ahora se quedará en palacio con nosotros. Padre ha aprobado la boda.**

\- **¡Pero si es una prostituta! ¡Shikamaru!**

\- **Mamá, no es una prostituta. Es virgen y es noble, de un país llamado Alemania me parece. Se le enseñará bien el idioma, los modales y costumbres de Nara hasta que sea perfecta para convertirse en una buena esposa.**

\- **Oh… ¿De verdad te gusta, eh?** – Dijo su madre, rendida ante los hechos.

\- **Hemos mandado a la otra chica a la casa donde pertenece.** – Dijo Sai.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que por fin Yoshino decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

\- **Gracias por el regalo**. – Dijo Shikamaru, esbozando una media sonrisa de las suyas.

\- **Sabía que te gustaría, granuja.** – Dijo Sai, estallando en risas los dos.

\- **Ha sido una noche difícil, su dueña le pegó hasta dejarla inconsciente mientras intentaba escapar, será mejor que vaya a ver que tal está.** – Dijo Sikamaru ante la cara de pasmado que se le había quedado a su amigo ante la noticia.

Se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba Temari, y vió a su padre de pié en la puerta, aparentemente esperándole.

\- **Ha estado bien lo que has hecho, Shikamaru. Pero no puedes obligar a alguien a amarte. Ten esto siempre en cuenta.**

\- **Haré que me ame, padre. Ten fe en mi.**

\- **No, Shikamaru. ¿Cómo harás que te ame, si tu no la amas a ella?**

\- **¡Yo sí la amo!** – Gritó, enojado.

\- **Tú la deseas, simplemente. Dejaré un margen de dos semanas para que pasen juntos, si después de dos semanas cambias de idea elegiré yo una esposa por ti. ¿Entendido?** – Y se fue, sin esperar respuesta.

Shikamaru, algo confuso y claramente enfadado con lo que le había dicho su padre, entró en el cuarto. Había un medico vendando el cuerpo desnudo de Temari, por lo que Shikamaru rápidamente apartó la vista, notando como le subía el calor por las mejillas y haciéndole arder las orejas. No era la primera mujer desnuda que veía, pero le daba algo de vergüenza verla a ella. Cuando el doctor hubo terminado le dijo a Shikamaru que estaba todo bien excepto algunos rasguños y una costilla rota, pero que era una mujer con una gran resistencia física, por lo que se recuperaría pronto.

Una vez solos en la habitación, Shikamaru se sentó a su lado. Se encontraba dormida, con su hermoso pelo dorado arremolinándose alrededor de su cabeza y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Tenía todo el torso vendado y estaba cubierta con una ligera manta, ocultando sus piernas.

\- **Te prometo que todo irá bien.** – Susurró Shikamaru, mientras le apartaba un mechón de la frente.

En sueños, Temari se sentía extrañamente segura.

* * *

Y este es el capítulo 10! Ya tengo la historia completa, así que simplemente iré publicando un capítulo cada viernes. Son en total 17 capítulos! Espero reviews y demás, un beso.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Propuestas y tratos.**

A la mañana siguiente Shikamaru se despertó más temprano que de costumbre para ir a ver en que estado se encontraba Temari. En cuanto se hubo acostado se había dado cuenta del escandalo que había cometido y no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, pero lo hecho estaba hecho. En cuanto amaneció se puso la ropa que le pareció menos excesiva y ostentosa, se puso unos calcetines gordos y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Temari sin desayunar. Se sorprendió al ver a su padre delante de la puerta corredera.

\- **¿Papá?** – Preguntó, en un susurro.

\- **Oh, Shikamaru. Venía a ver que tal estaba ella.**

\- **¿Y bien?**

\- **Está dormida aún, pero se despertará pronto.** – Dijo Shikaku, tranquilo. Notó que Shikamaru en cambio no estaba muy tranquilo, tenía unas marcas oscuras bajo los ojos y una expresión más exagerada que de costumbre. – **Eres un granujilla.**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Esta chica se parece mucho a tu madre ¿sabes?** – Dijo Shikaku con una risotada y comenzó a caminar alejándose de su hijo.

Shikamaru se quedó pasmado durante un momento sopesando la información que le acababa de dar su padre y tenía razón. Temari era peligrosamente parecida a su madre y eso que solo la había oído hablar una sola vez, pero el parecido era asombroso, y eso le daba escalofríos. Se decidió a entrar por fin a la habitación con mayor sigilo que un gato. Cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de Temari, que estaba de espaldas a él.

Dormía estirada, sobre un costado, con una pierna ligeramente doblada, lo cual exageraba la curva de su cintura. La manta se le quedaba por debajo del pecho, y Shikamaru podía ver la línea de su columna y lo tersa que parecía la piel de su espalda. Le entraron ganas de recorrerla con los dedos y se acercó a ella. El pelo rubio le caía como una nube sobre el rostro y el suelo. Alargó la mano para tocarla pero paró en seco cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido que provenía de ella.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Temari se giró, vio a Shikamaru con la mano alargada sobre ella y automáticamente le propinó un golpe y se alejó de el acurrucándose en la esquina de la habitación.

-** ¡No te me acerques o te mato!**

\- **¿Qué? Espera..**

-** ¡NO!** – Dijo Temari -** ¡Ay ay ay!** – Se agarraba el costado y apretaba los dientes.

\- **Estás malherida, ayer tu dueña te pegó una paliza, ¿no te acuerdas? Bueno, ex dueña. Te he liberado.** – Explicó Shikamaru, con un cierto aire altivo pero aburrido.

\- **¿Liberado?**

\- **Sí, no puedo permitir que la mujer que amo tenga un dueño que no sea yo.**

Al escuchar esto Temari se puso roja de rabia, se levantó con dificultad y agarró a Shikamaru por la ropa, acercó su cara a la de él y le dijo que ella no era de nadie. Lo dijo tan lento y tan bajito que a Shikamaru le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda y le empezó a sudar la cara. Estaba algo mareado por la pequeña tunda que le había dado Temari al despertar y esto lo empeoraba considerablemente. Cuando lo soltó, se cubrió calmadamente con la manta, que estaba tirada en el suelo y se sentó delante de él.

\- **Tengo una propuesta para ti.** – Dijo finalmente Temari. Al ver que Shikamaru no le respondía y que la miraba casi con la boca abierta volvió a repetir. – **Tengo una propuesta, he dicho.**

\- **T-te escucho.** – Tartamudeó, poniéndose algo rosado.

\- **Según tu criterio ahora yo soy libre, ¿no? Pero realmente no es así, porque tengo entendido que ahora mi "dueño" eres tú, por lo que estoy viviendo aquí ahora mismo, me imagino.** – Dijo, Shikamaru asintió algo asustado porque Temari lo había deducido todo ella misma. – **Bien. Ahora mi propuesta. La otra chica rubia que actuó conmigo sigue con Tsunade, ¿Verdad?**

\- **Sí, la mandó un amigo en persona a casa.**

\- **Si quieres que viva aquí sin darte problemas y sin intentar escapar, ella tiene que vivir aquí conmigo también. Puedes fingir que es mi doncella si quieres. En el caso de que no aceptes esto te haré la vida imposible. ¿Hay trato?**

\- **¿Es amiga tuya?** – Preguntó Shikamaru.

\- **No te importa. ¿Hay trato o no hay trato? Espero que te quede claro que solo he prometido estar tranquila aquí, no he aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio ni nada por el estilo.** – Dijo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, intentando intimidarlo lo más que podía. Sabía que Shikamaru probablemente nunca había visto unos ojos tan claros como los de ella, así que resultaba muy persuasiva y convincente.

Shikamaru se quedó callado mirándola. Podía dar mucho miedo, pero no dejaba de ser absolutamente preciosa. Y además, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que aquella muchacha rubia de la que estaba hablando era una buena amiga. No era tan estúpido. De hecho era mucho más inteligente de lo normal y se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, leía los gestos de Temari y sobre todo lo veía en su mirada, veía que realmente le importaba y que haría cualquier cosa para traerla al palacio.

\- **Me lo pensaré** – Dijo. Se levantó con calma y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta corredera escuchó un gruñido y un golpe seco contra el tatami.

Al anochecer, Temari se encontraba aún encerrada en su habitación. Se negó a comer de la bandeja que le dejaron al mediodía. Si Shikamaru no pensaba hacerle caso, le obligaría. Se pondría tan flaca que la devolverían a la casa de baile. Estaba tirada mirando al techo cuando vio una sombra a través de la puerta.

\- **¡No me molestéis!**

Alguien abrió la puerta, ignorando lo que había dicho Temari, y cuando se giró para gritar se le quedó la boca abierta.

-** ¡Temari!** – Gritó Ino en un susurro.

Temari se levantó con dificultad y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. Ese imbécil de Shikamaru se quería hacer el interesante y el duro, pero al final había cedido.

\- **Temari, ese chico debe quererte mucho.**

\- **¿Porqué lo dices?** – Se apartó extrañada.

\- **Vino en persona a pagar mi liberación, Tsunade intentó protestar pero él la amenazó con cerrarle el negocio por comprar a traficantes de personas. Es un buen chico.**

\- **Supongo que tendré que darle las gracias…** \- Dijo en un suspiro.

Mientras se seguían abrazando, Temari no podía dejar de pensar en que sintió un pequeño revoloteo en el estómago cuando Ino le contó lo que había hecho Shikamaru, pero apartó el estúpido pensamiento de la cabeza. Ya pensaría en eso en otro momento.

* * *

Y Aquí está el capítulo 11! Debería haberlo publicado ayer, pero me surgió algo y se me olvidó! Mil perdones. Pero más vale tarde que nunca! Dejen reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Agradecer es dificil.**

Pasaron los días y Temari evitaba a Shikamaru como podía. Apenas salía de su habitación y era Ino la que salía a hacer sus cosas por ella. No le hacia mucha gracia que trataran a su mejor amiga como una sirvienta pero ese era el acuerdo. Ino debía hacerse pasar por la doncella de Temari si quería vivir en el palacio Nara. Ya era de tarde e Ino entraba en la habitación con ropa nueva para Temari.

\- **La señora Nara me ha dado estos kimonos para ti, dice que si vas a convertirte en princesa es mejor que vistas como tal.** – Dijo, con una sonrisa.

\- **No me interesa mucho la ropa, la verdad…** \- Dijo Temari con un deje de aburrimiento en la voz.

-** ¡Pero si la ropa de aquí es preciosa! Mira que tela, que colores, que bordados. Ojalá pudiese vestirme yo con semejantes cosas…**

**\- Si los quieres puedes ponértelos.** – Dijo, dándose la vuelta sobre el costado.

Ino la miró con algo de odio. La verdad era que Temari tenía ganas infinitas de salir a explorar el palacio, pero tenía miedo de encontrarse con Shikamaru. Le resultaba bastante extraño que no hubiese ido a visitarla en lo que iba de semana, la ultima vez que lo vio fue cuando discutieron por la liberación de Ino, y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de darle las gracias.

**\- No entiendo porqué te asusta tanto hablar con él.** – Dijo Ino.

-** ¿Qué? No me asusta, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?** – Dijo Temari claramente sonrojada.

\- **No será… ¡¿Te gusta Shikamaru?!**

-** ¡NO! –** Gritó Temari, tapándole la boca a Ino de un salto. – **Es solo que… yo creo que le he gritado mucho y al final… no es tan mal tío… ¿Entiendes?**

Temari soltó a Ino y esta asintió, sonriendo. Comieron y antes de irse las dos a dormir, Temari le pidió a Ino que la vistiera con uno de los kimonos de color negro y púrpura. Se disponía a ir en busca de Shikamaru para darle las gracias, y esperó a que todas las luces estuviesen apagadas para no encontrarse con nadie en los pasillos.

Mientras Temari caminaba por los pasillos oscuros en busca de algo que pudiese indicarle donde se encontraba la habitación de Shikamaru, se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se acercaban y de repente asomó una pequeña luz por el pasillo. Debido al miedo de que la descubriesen abrió la primera puerta corredera que vio y se metió dentro del cuarto sin mirar siquiera lo que había dentro. Esperó a que la luz del pasillo desapareciese y entonces miró detrás suya para saber si había molestado a alguien, que esperaba con toda su alma que no. Para su sorpresa estaba ni mas ni menos que Shikamaru tendido sobre un futón, sin la manta por encima.

Tenía el pelo liso revuelto alrededor de la cabeza y un yukata de color verde oscuro, estaba tumbado boca arriba, con las manos por detrás de la cabeza. La verdad es que no parecía que estuviese durmiendo, sino más bien descansando.

"_Bueno, está dormido así que mejor vuelvo mañana_" Pensó Temari.

\- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**\- ¿¡EH!?** – Gritó Temari.

\- **No grites, es molesto.**

**\- Pensé que estabas durmiendo.**

**\- Lo estaba, pero entraste tú y bueno…** \- Dijo Shikamaru, sentándose. -** ¿Y bien? ¿Intentabas escapar y te pillaron?**

\- **Quería darte las gracias, pero veo que no está de humor el señorito.** – Dijo Temari, abriendo la puerta, dispuesta a irse.

En ese momento Shikamaru se levantó lo más aprisa que pudo, cogió a Temari, le tapó la boca y cerró la puerta de golpe. Temari empezó a jadear un poco pero se dio cuenta de que una luz se acercaba con rapidez por el pasillo y paraba justo delante de la puerta de Shikamaru.

\- **Señorito Nara, ¿Está usted bien? He escuchado ruidos…**

**\- Todo bien, gracias.**

Shikamaru soltó a Temari y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación, donde cogió una extraña mesita y unas cajas con fichas e invitó a Temari con la mano a que se sentara allí con él.

-** ¿Te Gusta jugar a Shōgi?**

**\- No. No sé lo que es.**

**\- Oh. Siéntate, te voy a enseñar.**

Temari se sentó, y poco después entendió relativamente la manera de jugar. Se le daban bastante bien las estrategias y podía ver que a Shikamaru se le daba mil veces mejor que a ella, quizás en el fondo no era tan estúpido, pensaba.

**\- Gracias, por lo de Ino y por lo de ahora**. – Dijo, muy bajito, levantó la vista y vio como Shikamaru esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de lado y pensó que era muy bonita.

* * *

Buenas tardes! He decidido no publicar esto con una fecha concreta, simplemente lo subiré cuando pueda, puesto que estoy de vacaciones y no controlo bien mis horarios, siento las molestias que esto os pueda ocasionar :( Espero que os guste el capítulo! Ya queda poco para terminar. Un beso y dejen reviews.


End file.
